Teen wolf SG
by Adri101
Summary: This story follows a girl named Emma micCall the daughter of Scott MicCall. See how she deals with everything that's going on with her crazy family.
1. Chapter 1

The little girl was walking down the woods with her father. She walked on a log and started to twirl.

"Be careful Emma, don't fall.", her father said. She got off the log and started to run. "Emma come back. We got to go home Emma." Her father ran up to go to her. The girl loved the woods more then anything. Someone came up behind her and grabbed her. Her father heard her scream and ran faster. It was a strange man who grabbed the girl, he tied her up to a tree.

"He will pay," the man whispered to her,"You will all pay."

He got out a small knife and stabbed the girl. She cried out,but then stopped. The man untied her and let her fall to the ground. Then he left, without turning back. When the the father found the little girl she was almost dead.

"It's ok Emma, I'm here. Im here." He saved his daughter from dying. There is nothing left but a memory and a scare. But something happen to the girl that nobody knows about. She learned how to fight back in a way that nobody knows how. And that power is what's going to save her and her family.


	2. Chapter 1-9 years later

Chapter1-9 years later  
The first day of school is always a killer for me. Dad never gives me enough time to get ready.  
"Emma, hurry up you do not want to be late."  
I rolled my eyes," Well, I guess I'm going to be late then."  
"Emma McCall get down here or els your walking to school."  
With that said, I grabbed my pack and walked down stairs. Dad was waiting for me with my breakfast. I took it from his hand and sat at the table to start choking down my food.  
When half my food was gone, dad took the plate away. "Hey I wasn't done." I complained.  
Dad went to the fridge and gave me a water," Well, that's all you have time for." The door bell rang," I'll get it." I got up from the table and went to go open the door. I saw my sis ready to go in her new outfit for her first day of high school. "Hey em, are you ready to go."  
I nodded, "I am. What about you?"  
She walked inside to the living room,"What's that's supposed to mean."  
"Look Zooey, you are my sister and I love you. But that outfit is not working for you. No offense of corse."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She put her hands on her hips. I took a good look at it, the blue blazer was cute, but that pink dress was so wrong, and the blue flats weren't that bad.  
"It's the dress, it's just to much pink. I mean your a freshman now ."  
She laughed," What about you? Your a sophomore now, don't you care about your outfit."  
I looked down on my outfit, a red paled shirt, blue genes, black tank, and black boots." Mines ok I guess. And you want to know why I love it? Because its plain and simple."  
I gave her a black tank and genes," here go change we got 30 minutes. She took it and went to go change.  
I sat on the couch and waited, dad came and sat next to me.  
"Hey are you nervous?" He asked me.  
I thought about it, " No, I don't think so. I just want to get it over with."  
He gave me a one arm hug," Don't worry, everything will be fine. Besides, whenever you don't feel safe, I will be happy to come and get you."  
Zooey came out," what do you think, better?"  
I gave her a thumbs up. "Hi uncle Scott." My dad waved. It's really weird that me and my sister have different dads yet the same mom.  
My dad got up,"Are you two ready now." We both nodded. Lets get the first day over with.


	3. Chapter2-first day of school

Chapter2-the first day  
When we got to the school uncle stiles was there with the camera.  
"What are you doing," I groaned.  
He was taking a video,"Well, I want to get your special moments so we could all remember this day."  
I walked pass him,"My first day as a sophomore. How special."  
Then my dad was in front of me," I need to get something from the car, I will meet you inside. Don't forget your uncle stiles will be picking you up after school. See you inside." He walked back to the car with uncle stiles. Zooey and I went different ways once we were inside. I went to my English classroom.  
I saw my teacher writing on the bored," Hi Abby , I see that your my teacher this year too." Abby has been my teacher seance kindergarten, I knew she would be perfect for my dad. So I convinced my uncle stiles to hack some stuff so she can be my teacher every year.  
"Ya, it's weird how every year I move up a grade and have you in my class. But at least your a good kid who docent cause trouble."  
I laughed," Me trouble, no way."

I started walking around the classroom, trying to find a good seat before any of the other guys get here. Then I found the seat that was made for me so I put my pack there to mark it as mine.  
"So Abby, how was your summer?" I asked.  
She sat at her desk,"it was good,and yours?"  
"Mine was ok, but my dad never left my side. It's like I could never go anywhere alone." And speak of the devil, here comes dad.  
"Emma I got you your lunch."  
I grabbed the bag," Thanks dad." To give him a hint I moved my eyes to the left. He turned and saw Abby,"Wow, hello . I see that your her teacher again this year." He looked at me with what did you do face, to beat that look I gave him the sweet little girl look.  
"Hello , and it was a surprise to me to." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They would be so good together, why can't they see that.  
I could tell he was mad so,"Abby was just telling me how I'm her favorite student ever."  
Shocked he said," Oh really?" He turned back to Abby to see if it was true.  
She shrugged," She kinda is, I mean I've been teaching her seance she was five. In a weird way, she is kinda my daughter to."

My dad was speechless after she said that, I was beyond happy.  
I got up from my desk and went to go give her a hug. "I feel that way too."  
I turned back to my dad," See you later dad, you don't want to be late for work." I started to push him out the door,but he fought back.  
"If you need anything Emma, call me. I will always have my phone on."  
"Ya,ya. Don't worry dad I'll be fine."  
I finally got him out the door, but he popped his head back in," Please watch over my daughter, Ms. Stellar. And call me if anything happens."  
She gave him a thumbs up, and with that he left. I sat back at my desk," Do you see what I mean. He has been acting like that seance I was a little kid."  
She started to laugh," It's just a dad being protective of his daughter."  
"Over protective you mean." I lay my head on my desk till class started, I looked up when I heard everybody walk in.  
My best friend, Kyle sat next to me,"Hey em, are you ok."  
"I'm doing great Blondie, how bout you." He shrugged, then put his arms behind his head and laid back. This is going to be one weird day.


	4. Chapter 3- the moron

Chapter3- the moron  
Once class started to calm down, Abby or should I say Ms. Stellar, took role. She was already half way down the list, the she called," Jeremy Ritter."  
She waited and looked around the classroom," I guess he is not here so..." Then all of a sudden, a guy came running in, then he tripped and fell. Moron, and everybody started laughing.  
When he got up he said,"Wow did not expect that to happen, at least my face is ok."  
Abby stood up," Who are you, and why are you late to my class."  
He laughed," Look lady, your lucky that I didn't ditch this class."  
That's when I stood up," You better say sorry to her then get the hell out of here you jerk."  
Everybody in the class said oo.  
He turned to me,"You better clam down beautiful, you don't want that pretty little face to get all mean."  
I wanted to rip out his lungs,"Call me that again, and you won't live to see the next sunrise."  
He steeped closer to me,"Your so cute when your mad. God only knows what I'm thinking about." I was about to lunged at him, but then Kyle caught me before I could get anywhere near the guy's throat.  
Kyle whispered,"Don't do anything to the guy with people watching. You have to wait if you want to do anything." With that I clam down.

I stepped in front of the guy,"So who are you?"  
He licked his lips,"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
"I asked you first."  
"Fine. Jeremy, Jeremy Ritter."  
"Emma, Emma McCall."  
He started to walk around me,"McCall? Are by chance related to Scott McCall?"  
I nodded," Ya, he's my dad." I don't mind telling him that, at least he knows who's really going to knock him out. And I know he got scared because he started to back away. I was going to ask him something,but then the phone started to ring. Abby picked it up,"Hello. Yes,yes hi.", she looked at me,"Yes she is here. Do you want me to sent her out? Ok. Ok bye. You have to go home you father is here to pick you up." She told me. You have got to be kidding me.  
I got my things from my desk, as I was walking out I heard Jeremy say," call me."  
I turned around " Not even in your dreams." I walked out into the hallway and stopped by the window, I grabbed the pocket knife from my boot, I knew that it would be the perfect moment to practice something that I have done seance I was a little kid. No one knows about my gift except me. I looked at the window and focused on Jeremy, then I slit my wrist. It didn't hurt because I made the pain go to someone els. To make shore it worked, I looked back at the window and saw Jeremy holding his wrist. Once I saw the blood I knew it worked.  
The scary moment was when he looked up and saw me, the color in his eyes looked so different. It was gold,and it was glowing. Like a...wolf. I started to run out the door, I didn't stop running until someone stopped me. I tried to keep running but my dad had a strong grip. I just kept screaming and fighting, dad kept yelling at me to stop but I couldn't . Then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4-The reason

Chapter4-the reason  
I woke up with a headache, and it hurt like hell. I sat up, then I realized I was in my bed and that it was dark outside. I took a look at my phone for the time,6:00. What, when I left school it was barley 9. Have I've really been asleep for that long, I had a bunch of missed calls and texts. I was about to answer some of them when my dad walked in.  
"Hello sleeping beauty," he kissed my forehead," glad to see your feeling better."  
I nodded and smiled," Me too, daddy."  
He grabbed the guitar and sat next to me,"So what should we play?"  
I thought about it,"Wait for me." He started to play then sing, after a little bit I started to sing along. I love it when he plays the guitar for me whenever I'm sick, sad, or just in a mood. I got a little sad when the song was over, but I knew he'll play another song if I ask. He put his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.  
"Dad, what happen to me?" I ask.  
He sighs,"I don't know em, the doctor said it might have been a panic attack. But I know it was something els. I never saw that much fear in you, I was so scared that you might have been hurt and I wasn't there to protect you." There he goes again about protecting and being safe.  
"Dad, are you still thinking about what happen when I was six."  
He looked at me,"Yes I am. I almost lost you that day Emma, and I am trying not to loose you again."  
"It will not happen again dad. That was 9 years ago, I know how to protect myself now." I just hope that's enough.

I stayed home for the rest of the week, dad said I need rest if I want to train again with mom. Mom has been teaching me and my sister how to protect our selfs seance I was ten and she was nine. I was walking to uncle stiles apartment just to have a nice little chat.  
"Hey uncle stiles." I said when I walked into his little office.  
He was on his laptop typing his life away,"Earth to uncle stiles."  
I waved my hand in front of his face, when that didn't work I started poking his face but mostly on his cheek. I finally had enough so I closed the laptop on his fingers, he cried out in pain and moved back.  
"Ow, what the hell was that for!" I grabbed his fingers and concentrated the pain to go to me, I started to feel the pain on my fingers so after a couple of seconds I let go. Uncle stiles looked back and forth between me and his hands.  
I got bored of this game,"What wrong uncle stiles?"  
"How, how did you do that?"  
He asked still shocked. I played it dum,"What are you talking about uncle stiles? Are you ok?"  
He shook his head,"You know what just forget about it. Ether way I will find out. So Emma what are you doing here of all places you could go?"  
I sat on the couch and picked up book,"Wow uncle stiles, I am hurt that you don't want to spend time with your favorite niece. I never knew you were so cold." Then I faked cried, and that's the way to make a great come back without getting in trouble.  
His face soften,"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I really am. But I was in the middle of something important. Why don't you go to your room, I just put new books in there just for you." I jumped up and gave him a hug, then I left to my room.


End file.
